School House Trap/Transcript
Script (Someone knocking on the door while Chelsea is on her computer) (Door opens and Raven comes out with bags of clothes) (Clothes fall) Chelsea: Oh Rae, did you need help? Raven: No Chels, I was practicing my juggling. Chelsea: Aw..... well good for you Raven keep at it huh? (Raven picks up a box) Chelsea: Why do you have all of that stuff though? Raven: Little Z hired me to make Jean jackets for his dancers for his new music video! Did you hear that? I'm getting the check! (Chelsea laughs) Raven: Signed by a thirteen year old but it's still a check. Chelsea: Yeah! (Chelsea laughs once more) Chelsea: Listen, you're not gonna turn your sewing machine on now because I'm about to video chat with a client. (Raven has on a weird frown) Chelsea: But, the ecu sticks are much better in the kitchen. (Chelsea awkwardly laughs while she gets up and holds her computer) (Booker Nia, and Levi all come out) Nia: Mom, can you sign my permission slip? Raven: Oh yeah, sure! But uh, what am I permissing? Nia: Our class is taking a field trip. We're going to volunteer at the recycling center. Raven: Aw..... Booker where's your permission slip? Booker: Oh, oh no I-I volunteered not to go. (Raven makes a weird frown again) (Tess walks in the door without knocking) Raven: Tess, w-we talked about the knocking. Tess: Ohhhhhh. Yeah you're right. (Tess knocks on a table) (Raven walks away) Tess: Guess what guys? Nia: What? Tess: We made it to the next round in the Radio Eclipse Live Competition! Nia: (Screams) I-I mean I can't believe it but we actually did it! Booker: Ok, so what do we do next? Tess: Well we have to come up with a new theme for the next music video, that means a new song, costumes- Levi: I get it Tess, you don't have to be coy, yes I'll direct the video. Tess: Says who? the Chi-Lective's hot! All of the greats gonna all work with us! You gotta get in line. (Levi frowns) Tess: I'm just playin' travel size. (Tess puts her arm on Levi's shoulder) Booker: Alright guys, we got a lot to do so who has ideas? (The kids sit down) Nia: Ok--- (All of the kids start talking at the same time) Raven: Hey guys, I got a great idea! Get your butts to school! (The kids get up and quickly dash to the door) Raven: Let's go, Let's go! (Intro) (Shows the kid's school) (the kids are in the hallway) Nia: Guys can you believe it? All of our dreams are coming true. Levi: Accept for the one with me showing up to school with no pants on. (Levi looks down at his pants) Levi: Phew! Nia: Guys, if we want to win that contest we need to focus on coming up with a theme for the video. (School bell rings) Nia: We'll talk about it later. (Nia and Tess walk away) (Booker closes his locker with a sad face) Levi: Hey Booker, I thought you'd be a lot happier about this. (Booker looks around) Booker: Okay. (Booker pulls Levi into a corner) Booker: Yeah, I would be. But I'm left to deal with this. (Booker shows Levi his history test that says he got a D as a grade) Levi: Oooh.... Uh any chance that D stands for Darn Good Grade? Booker: and the worst part is my mom has to sign this. Otherwise, I can't take the make-up test! (Booker has a vision of Raven saying: No more Chi-Lective, your finished!) Booker: Okay, new plan.... my mom can't sign this! I just had a vision. And if my mom sees this, she's not gonna let me be in the group anymore! I have to keep her from finding out. Levi: Well that's not gonna happen, your mom knows everything! She probably already knows about this conversation! (Booker and Levi look around the hallway) Levi: Go....Go...Go...Go! (Booker and Levi run away) (Shows the kid's school again) (Nia and Tess come off the stairs smiling) (Booker is putting his history test in Nia's locker) Nia: Booker, you better not be putting your sweaty gym clothes in my locker again. It took a week trying to get the smell of stale potatoes out. (Booker has a confused face) Booker: Ok for the record, that was only because it was French Fry Friday tater-hater. Booker: Anyway Nia, I need a favor. Nia: What's up? Booker: I need you........ to sign mom's name on my test paper. (Nia laughs) Nia: Raven Baxter? (Booker nods) Nia: As in Raven, You Gon Get It Baxter. (Booker nods his head again) (Now laughs again) Nia: Booker, what makes you think I can sign her name? Booker: Cause you both do the b's with like the small salmon looptyloop! Nia: And it took me a year to master them. You think I'm gonna use it for evil? Booker: So you're on the fence about it? Nia: Booker, I'm on the no side of the fence. I'm not forging mom's signature. Booker: Please Nia, you're my sister. Help me out! Nia: Nope. Uh-Uh. You are suppose to study for the test, but you didn't. Why? Booker: I don't know, m-maybe I'm just bad at taking test. I-I studied a little but it's a lot to remember. Please just sign the test, it's not a big deal. Tess: It's a very big deal. Forgiry is a crime. Booker: What are you talking about you do it all the time Tess! Tess: Hey, h-hey this isn't about me right now. Besides, my mom told me not to sign her name so that I stop bothering her while she's watching one of those lonely housewife shows. Nia: I'm not doing it Booker. Booker: Then I'm gonna get kicked out of the group. Tess: We're not going to kick you out of the Chi-Lective. Booker: Oh you won't have to. According to my vision, mom's gonna do it. That's why I need you to sign this test. Nia: Look, show mom that test and I'll help you study for the make-up. But I'm not signing it for her! (Cuts to a strange man named Mr. Clark doing laundry in the laundry room at the apartment) Mr. Clark: Belling, clothing, delicates. (Mr. Clark rubs delicates on face making a purring noise) (Raven walks in with a basket of laundry) Raven: Dang it, cat man Clark. (Mr. Clark is putting clothes in the washer machines) Raven: Hey, Mr. Clark you can't use all three machines. I-It's 1 per tenant! Mr. Clark: I'm not aware of that rule (laughs) Raven: I'm just sayin' it's kind of common courtesy. Mr. Clark: Oh, well, I was here first and my twelve cats need their pajamas cleaned. Ravem: Who puts their cats in pajamas? Mr. Clark: Oh, like I'm the person who made up the phrase 'the cats pajamas'? Raven: Can you just remember to clean out the machines when you're done I don't want to have to put a label on my clothes that say 'make contain hairballs'. (Mr. Clark hisses at Raven like a cat) Mr. Clark: May I remind you of last month's melted candy bar incident? That chocolate permanently stained Whiskers' lederhosen. Raven: Um, you implied that I'm not smart enough to take my delicious chocolate bar---oh I mean a lederhosen? Mr. Clark: He's a german short-haired. Raven: Good cause it was a german chocolate bar! (Mr. Clark and Raven hiss at each other like cats) (Cuts to Tess opening the door scared) Tess: You guys, so the host of the Radio Eclipse Live just announced that the winner of the competition will not only win 25k, but it will also sign a record deal! (Booker, Nia, and Tess all scream) Booker: Record deal are you serious? Nia: It'll change our lives! Levi: Can you imagine the exposure I'll get for directing the video? Tess: Well yknow' so little less about you and more of us! We're the only ones in Chi town we have to bring this home! Whatever it takes. Nia: Yeah.... Booker: Yeah Nia, what ever it takes! (Booker puts his history test in front of her) Nia: I am not signing that test for you! Levi: I think Nia's right, there's no reason for us to cheat like this. Tess: There's three reasons for us to cheat like this! 25k, a record deal, a trip to Cali! Booker: Yeah that's three reasons! You know, just like the third imminent! Which is (clears throat), uh, do whatcha need to do to get what you want. Tess: C'mon Nia, he is more than a week long project. Nia: So you guys want me to go with against everything I believe in and forge mom's signature? Tess and Booker: YES! Levi: Oh, so now you wanna hear my ideas? Booker: Nia c'mon, we could all use this! Just think how much we could do with that money. (Booker and Tess bow down) Booker: Please Nia, Please, just one small signature? Booker: One small stilling little looptyloop! Nia: No Booker I can't! Booker: C'mon Nia, I'll owe you forever! Look we're twins, we share an ensemble cord.... maybe I-I'm not sure how biology works. Please. Nia: ........... fine. I'll do it. (Booker gives Nia his history test) (Commercial Break) (Nia is still writing the signature) (Raven walks in and kids try to hide the test) Raven: You don't think I know what's going on do you?!?! Raven: You don't think I know. Cat man Clark wants to use all the washer machines. I got a surprise for him. I'm about to wash everythang in this house. Take off your school clothes cause I'm washing them. (The kids all run to their rooms while Chelsea walks into the living room) Chelsea: Hey, good session Myron you know what? Agrats huh? Next time, you put on that other shoe. Sometime next week alright? Alright. (Raven's phone rings and she picks up) Raven: Hello? Yes hi! Yes we are on the schedule. Oh okay. Ok. Thank you! Bye! (Raven hangs up) Raven: Chels, that was Little Z's dadager Big Z! And their moving up the deadline! (Chelsea gasps and claps) Chelsea: I'm gonna problem solving mood. Raven: Thank you because----- Chelsea: I think I'm gonna call up Myron and tell him to put on that other shoe. (Chelsea picks up her computer and walks away) Raven: Chels, I need yo help. Chelsea: Oh, well I guess I could make the call from the laundry room and wait for one of the machines to open up huh? Raven: You would do that thank you Chels. I don't know what I would do without you. You are my ride or dry! (Raven and Chelsea point at each other) (Shows apartment building) (Chelsea is coming out of the door) (Raven has a basket of clothes) Raven: Chels, Chels did you get lost? The laundry room is that way! Chelsea: It was too loud down there, I couldn't hear anything. Raven: Chels I have a deadline to meet. I got to wash my stuff. Chelsea: Yeah, well I've got my own business to run too! Raven: Wow.....I thought you were my ride or dry. Turns out you just dry. Chelsea: Rae..... Raven: No, No it's okay. You know what I'll do it myself. Imma sort through Booker's clothes and Imma head down. Chelsea: Rae listen I'm still your ride or dry. Ok? (Raven is sorting through Booker's when she finds his history test) Raven: What is this? Booker got a D on his test! Chelsea: I don't know, maybe D stands for Darn Good Grade! Chelsea: Why are you acting so surprised? You signed it. (Raven looks at the signature part of the test and frowns) (Cuts to the kids writing down new ideas for their music video on the rooftop) Nia: Let's just write a song about being criminals, cause apparently that's what we are now! Booker: Come on Nia focus! Nia: (Sigh) Ok, ok alright what do we want to say musically this time around? Look, everybody knows that we can dance and that we have a good flow but what's next? Tess: Well then we should totally do something out of the box. What about a massive food fight? We'll start always fun! Levi: (Runs) SHE KNOWS! RUUUUUUUUNNNNN!!!!! (Raven comes out of the door on the rooftop) Raven: Get downstairs now! (Booker, Tess and Nia all walk to the door Raven came out of but stop and run to the other door) (Shows Chicago, Illinois) Booker: Mom, I can explain. It's all my fault. You know, I-I-I should've studied for that test and then I tried to hide it from you. Raven: Well that part's clear, the true mystery is who signed my name? Nia: I DID I DID IT! I FORGED YOUR SIGNATURE! Wow that does feel really good to get off my chest. Raven: You do know that Forgiry is a crime right? Booker: You know everybody keeps saying that--- Raven: Boy! (Raven moves her phone and frowns at him) Raven: The ice that you're on right now is so thin, it's cracked. Alright. What got in to the two of you? Nia: Mom, we didn't want to ruin our chances for the competition. Raven: I am so tired of hearing about this contest, you know what? In fact, no more Chi-Lective! You're finished! Booker: Well there's my vision. Raven: That goes for both of you. Nia: Mom, we could win a record deal---- Raven: No you can't! Not now, cause you kids need to be reminded for priorities. (Raven walks into the kitchen) Booker: But mom, that's not fair. You always said that you would be supportive of our dreams and right now, you're not supporting us! Raven: Booker I will support you and your sister with whatever you choose to do ACCEPT for lying to me and failing out of school! Nia: Mom, we're sorry---- Raven: Yeah! You should be. And now you have to deal with the consequences. You can forget about that field trip. Nia: But mom----- Raven: I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT IT ANYMORE OUT OF....... EITHER OF YOU!!!!!! GO TO YOUR ROOMS. (Booker and Nia walk away) (Raven's phone rings and she answers) Raven: WHAT?!?!!? Raven: Hi.... Vitsi. (Commercial Break) (Shows a Chicago road) (Booker and Nia are in Booker's room sad while Booker is in his chair) Booker: I can't believe mom caught us. Nia: Really? Even though you had a vision that she caught us and threw us out of the group? You are the worst psychic ever! Booker: Ok I had a vision she was going to throw me out of the group. I didn't know she was gonna throw you out too! Nia: Yeah, that's exactly what worst psychic ever would say! (Raven opens the door and walks in) Raven: I told you to go to your rooms not go to Booker's room. You know what? Since y'all just wanna do whatever y'all want to do, why don't you tell me what else should be your punishment. Booker: I-I don't know, I-I think we've been punished enough. (Raven has a confused face) Booker: But, But, w-we could um, lose all of our phones for like a day. (Raven has a 'no' look on her face)I Nia: Two weeks? (Raven has a 'yes' face) Nia: We could could stop watching tv after school? (Raven has a 'yes' face) Booker: And I guess no more ForkKnife? Raven: I would've stopped at phones but yeah tag that too. (Raven begins to walk out) Raven: I'm not just mad, I'm disappointed. There's not a punishment for that. (Cuts to Chelsea walking out of their room and in the apartment hall, and Tess is sitting on the stairs sad) CHelsea: Uh-Oh! That's an unhappy face, what's wrong? Tess: I don't know what I'm gonna do about the Chi-Lective. Chelsea: Oh yeah. I heard that was a no-no. Tess: But it's not fair! I worked just as hard as they did and Now it's all over. Chelsea: I know, I know listen, I usually save my sage advice for my paying clients but Imma do this one pro bono alright. Unfortunately Tess, life isn't fair. Tess: Wow, and people pay you for this? (Tess gets up and heads to her room door) Chelsea: I WASN'T FINISHED! And I'm doing the free trial version. Listen, Booker and Nia did wrong. Y' know and they have to pay the price. (Chelsea gets up and starts to walk away) Tess: Okay. Guess you get what you pay for. Chelsea: Yeah, too bad you couldn't figure out how to fix your own problem by coming up with a way to do the video and Booker with his studies at the same time. Tess: Wow, that's it Mrs. G! That's some good advice. (Chelsea laughs) Chelsea: Why is everyone so surprised by that? It's My job. (Cuts to Chelsea on her computer in the living room and Raven in the kitchen) Raven: Chels, Haha! Chelsea! Chelsea look, look! (Raven shows Chelsea out of order signs) Chelsea: Out Of Order. What are those signs for? Raven: I'm gonna put them on top of the washer machines. Chelsea: Aw.....that's a shame. The washer machines are broken and now you can't wash your stuff. Raven: No, No Chels N-N-No other people are not going to be able to wash their stuff because I made the signs. Chelsea: You broke the machines on purpose? Raven: Ok I need you to just follow along, alright sweetheart? Chelsea: Ok. Raven: I made the signs to put on top of the washer machines so nobody else uses them, but me. Chelsea: Ok listen, I think your whole plan is out of order you could get in trouble. Raven: By who? Chelsea: Uh, property management. Raven: They'll never know. (Someone knocks on the door) Raven: AHHHHHH!!!! Chelsea get the door so I can hide this! (Chelsea opens the door and it's Tess) Tess: Is Mrs. B here? Chelsea: Mmmmhmmm. Tess: I think I came up with a perfect solution to our problem. Raven: Tess, you knocked. (Tess nods her head) Raven: So I guess the way this is going to work is you knock when you need something. Tess: Kinda. (Tess knocks on same table from earlier) Tess: Mrs. B----- Raven: I don't got time for this. Chelsea: Ok, Rae listen! You punishing Booker and Nia effects Tess too, right? The least you could do is hear her out. Raven: You have one minute. Tess: Ok, so I was thinking what if Nia and I help Booker study for his make-up test by using his history lessons inspirations for our video---- Raven: And how do you think that would work? Tess: He says he has trouble remembering stuff, but he remembers lyrics for the Chi-Lective no problem. So, if we turn lessons into lyrics----- Chelsea: Yeah yeah, wow Rae, look at that! Raven: I don't know Tess. Tess: Our first priority will be to make sure Booker passes his make-up test, I promise! Chelsea: C'mon Rae, what do ya say? Raven: Ok but he has to pass that test and their still grounded. (Tess and Chelsea get excited) Raven: If he doesn't pass the test, I don't wanna anymore arguments for the Chi-Lective. Tess: You got it Mrs. B. (Cuts to Raven in the laundry room) (Raven reaches into the washer machine and finds a hairball disgusted) Raven: I was gonna hope this cat had nine lives. (Raven drops it back into the washer machine) (Raven reaches into another washer machine) Raven: Oh, not nasty. (Raven reaches into another washer machine) Raven: OH NOT NASTY! OOOH! (Raven grabs clothes out of laundry baskets) Raven: Ooh, I'm about to use these until the cats come home! (Raven laughs) (Cuts to Booker, Nia, Levi and Tess in the living writing down ideas for their new song) Booker: You guys think this is going to help me pass the make-up test? Tess: It better! Or else I'll have to face your mom! Levi: We'll all have to face her. Let's here it Booker. Booker: Okay, uh, uh, uh, oh, oh, the bill rights are amendment, protecting the rights of our citizens, first thing I know is there are ten of them, let's go ahead and just mention them. Nia: Yeah! (Tess gets up and gives Booker a high five) Tess: Yeah that's it! Levi: Ooh! I'm seeing feather quilts. Hoop skirts, powdered wigs, I'm seeing some hip hop history. I need to storyboard this! Tess: If you're thinking hoop skirts, you've got another thing coming. (Levi runs as Tess follows him and Booker sits down on the couch) Nia: Hey Book, I'm sorry. Look as your sister I am suppose to push you to be the best you you can be. And going forward that's what I plan to do. Booker: And I'm gonna do the same thing to you. Nia: Really? Booker: Well maybe one day you'll mess up too. (Nia shakes her head) Booker: Listen Nia, I'm sorry I asked you to forge the signature. I had vision I was gonna get in trouble. I shouldn't have pushed you into it. Nia: Well, I guess I could forgive you. (Booker and Nia hug) (Cuts to kids on the door making their music video) All: Nine! Booker: If not a legal or violent, you're free to do it this one's called "silent". All: Ten! Tess: No federal law then don't hate, if it's not there, it's up to the states! Nia: The Bill Of Rights (Yeah)! We got the rights (Yeah)! Know all your rights! (Yeah)! The Bill Of Rights (Yeah)! We're coming right (Yeah)! Long as you know that (Yeah)! You've got your rights (Yeah)! Yeah! All: Bill of, Bill of, Bill of, Bill of, Bill Of Rights (Echoes)! (The kids finish filming) Levi: Cut! That was great! (Booker, Nia and Tess get down from the platform) Levi: After I edit can go ahead and submit it? Nia: Well, that depends on mom. Raven: Go ahead and submit the video! Levi: She really does head everything! (Cuts to Raven in the living room sewing while talking to Big Z) Raven: Yes Mr. Z, I made 'Z' deadline! I'm sorry what? You're going in a different direction? Uh, ok, do I still get my deposit? Oh, oh ok have a great day bye! (Raven hangs up and the twins walk inside from school) Raven: How'd you do on your make-up test? (Booker hands his make-up test to Raven and she smiles) Raven: A B+? You passed! Booker: Yeah, I like to call it the Booker plus, but I passed! Raven and Booker: I passed, I passed, I passed I passed! (Someone knocks on door) Raven: Who at the door? Who at the door? (Booker walks to the door and opens it and Cat Man Clark is standing outside of it) Booker: Ahhhhh! Booker: (Whispers) It's------ the cat man from the second floor. (Raven walks over to the door) Raven: Hey, hey! Mr. Clark. What happened, did Whiskers escape again? Clark: For the last time, he's does not escape, he powerwalks. Now, did you litter the laundry room with these signs? (Clark shows Raven the signs she made earlier) Raven: Mmm-mmmm. Wasn't me, mmm-mmm, I don't know who would do such a thing. Clark; Really? It sounds like me someone is suffering from amnesia. Raven: I am so sorry well then in that case, I'm not Raven Baxter she's down the hall bye! (Raven attempts to close the door on Clark, but fails) Clark: Now before we go even further, I'd like you to know that I have cameras in and outside of the laundry room. (Raven looks scared) Clark: Mmmmm, what's the matter huh? Cat got your tongue? Raven: No. (Raven and Clark start growling at each other like cats) Raven: Now, please kids come help your momma! (The twins come over to help Raven close the door on Clark) (Door closes) (Raven and Clark make their final sounds) Nia: You have anything you wanna tell us? Raven: I plead the fifth. Right to remain silent. Nia: Mom, you learned something. Raven: Yeah, yeah, yeah, write a song about it. You can go on your field trip only because it's part of school. (Tess comes in without knocking) Raven: Tess, Tess, Tess, Tess, Tess, Tess. (Tess goes back and knocks) Raven: Tess. Tess: Guess what guys? We got the results back from radio eclipse live, and the Chi-Lective made it to the finals! (All cheer) Raven: That's amazing! (Levi and Chelsea run to the others) Levi: Hey, what's going on? Booker: We are going to LA! (All cheer) (Shows footage of Raven going down the hallway dramatically with the 'Out Of Order' signs) Category:Season 3 Transcripts